


copper

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun's heat comes at the worst possible time.





	copper

They’re on stage, in the middle of a live performance on a nationally-broadcasted music show, when Hoseok is suddenly overcome by the scent of warm, melted chocolate and tart, ripe cherries. 

He nearly stops in his tracks, right in the middle of the choreography, because the smell is so wonderful, so _delicious_ , that he immediately feels goosebumps rising on his skin, his whole body going hot and flush, his cock getting hard in his tight leather pants, his every cell reacting even as he continues moving on autopilot, doing everything he can not to lose his mind. 

It’s Kihyun’s scent; Hoseok knows it well. The scent of Kihyun’s _heat_. 

The other members seem to realize also, one by one, and though they continue as if nothing is wrong, it soon becomes apparent that they need to get Kihyun off the stage as soon as possible. Kihyun himself is handling it well, channeling all of the arousal into an exceedingly sexy performance; smooth rolls of his hips, beautifully furrowed brows, a suggestive and pouty mouth. 

And the others look perplexed, because this shouldn’t be happening, both because they all take suppressants as required by the company and because none of them are mated, so Kihyun’s heat shouldn’t be anywhere near this intense. 

That’s how it’s _supposed_ to be, but that’s not how it actually _is_. 

The truth is, Kihyun and Hoseok had secretly mated about a year ago, and had stopped taking suppressants not long after, absolutely positive that they could keep things under control. After all, they had always been very, very careful, but obviously, not careful enough. 

They manage to finish the performance without incident, Kihyun the first one rushing off the stage, and Hoseok spots the dark, wet stain forming at the back of his pants, can smell his sweet slick even as Kihyun disappears from sight. And they both know that they're going to be in so much trouble later, but for now, the two of them have only one thing on their minds. 

There’s an unused dressing room on this floor; they go there often to fool around in the downtime before and after performances, and they know that it’s always empty, empty except for a table and four very solid walls, and that’s all that they’ll need right now to take care of this little problem. And Kihyun’s scent is getting stronger as his heat takes hold, guiding Hoseok right over to their secret little spot. 

When he gets to the dressing room, closing and locking the door behind him, the first thing Hoseok sees is Kihyun bent over the little table, his pants and underwear already around his ankles and his entrance dribbling, oozing with slick; it’s dripping down the backs of his thighs, and the whole room is saturated with the aroma of chocolate and cherries. Hoseok gets a little woozy from it, it’s so intense, his eyes fluttering, and he stumbles, has to lean against the door for a moment as he breathes it in. 

Kihyun, meanwhile, is splayed out flat, his eyes watery, his whole face flushed, and he’s moaning softly with every breath he takes, his fingers curling uselessly on the smooth metal, and he can’t even speak, his mouth is trembling, but the omega doesn’t have to speak, because Hoseok knows exactly what he wants, what he _needs_. 

From there, Hoseok’s alpha instincts start to take over, and before he knows it, he’s on his knees behind Kihyun, spreading his ass cheeks apart and sticking his face in between, breathing in Kihyun’s _amazing_ scent, Kihyun gasping when he feels Hoseok licking slowly over his entrance with his tongue in deep, wet laps. Kihyun’s smell is incredible, but the taste of him even more so, and Hoseok wishes they had the time to really mate the way that they like to, hard and intense for hours and hours, but they both know that they need to take care of this as quickly as possible. 

And so, Hoseok stands up and makes quick work of undoing his buttons and zipper, pulling his cock out of his pants and underwear, and immediately Kihyun is whimpering for him, overcome with Hoseok’s alpha smell, soft vanilla and sharp cinnamon. And Hoseok is already hard and leaking, Kihyun’s entrance self-lubricating more intensely, slick visibly dripping out, and so Hoseok doesn’t waste any time leaning over Kihyun, resting his hands flat on either side of Kihyun’s head and smoothly sliding himself inside. 

Hoseok groans, his hands pressing hard into the table, and he wishes he could fuck Kihyun hard and knot inside of him, it’s what his entire body is screaming for, but he knows that they can’t, that they can only just suppress this wave of Kihyun’s heat, and so he fucks Kihyun slow and deep, with the intent to bring him down, _ease_ him down, and it takes all of Hoseok’s self-restraint for him not to come inside of him. Hoseok has to bite down hard into his lower lip, close his eyes and try not to breathe in Kihyun’s scent, and by the time Kihyun finally comes with a weak, broken sob, spilling all over the table and clenching around Hoseok’s cock, Hoseok is drenched in his own sweat from holding back, pulling himself out while he still can as he teeters over the edge. 

While Kihyun lies there on the table, spent and coming down with heavy, gasping breaths, Hoseok tugs his length over the small of Kihyun’s back and shoots there as he comes, collapsing on top of Kihyun when he’s done, and the two of them just rest there for a few moments, stuck together with sweat and fluids. 

They know they’re in big trouble, but that can wait for at least a few more moments. And right now, Hoseok is all too happy to close his eyes and breathe in that sweet tang of chocolate and cherries, growing fainter and fainter as Kihyun’s heat recedes like a passing breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
